1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle infotainment systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods using applications on mobile devices in infotainment systems.
2. Related Art
Computing resources have been used in vehicles for functions such as, for example, vehicle control, information retrieval and display to the driver, entertainment (for example, audio systems), and navigation assistance. Vehicle control functions are typically handled by a dedicated real-time processing system. Information retrieval functions include interfaces to sensors such as velocity sensors, temperature sensors, location sensors, and any other type of physical state sensor. Information retrieval functions may also include functions that retrieve traffic reports or other type of data, and functions that communicate the data and information from the sensors to the driver or to other sub-systems (for example, the navigation assistance sub-system). The messages may be displayed or audibly annunciated. Navigation assistance functions may include route generating functions and map generating functions with reporting functions that may provide audible real-time guidance, or images of route maps on a video screen. Audio/video sub-systems include a radio receiver, a CD player, a DVD player, or an interface to external devices such as MP3 players. Systems that provide information, entertainment and navigation assistance are often embodied as “infotainment systems” having integrated or shared computing and hardware resources.
In an infotainment system, the information, entertainment, and navigation functions are performed by sub-systems having hardware and/or software configured for the corresponding functions. The sub-systems connect to a head unit, which includes computing resources, input/output interfaces, and hardware and software functions for managing the computing and input/output resources. The head unit allows the sub-systems to share resources that may be needed by more than one sub-system. For example, an infotainment system may include an audio/video sub-system, a navigation assistance sub-system, and an information retrieval sub-system, and all of the sub-systems may have functions that require the use of audio speakers, or a video display. Rather than having each sub-system use dedicated audio speakers or video displays, the head unit is used to manage access to a common set of audio speakers or video display by all three sub-systems.
Infotainment systems are becoming increasingly sophisticated as the number of applications and features that may be implemented continues to grow. As features and applications (or even new types of sub-systems) are added to infotainment systems, higher performance computing resources may be needed to enable satisfactory operation. Faster processors may be needed. More or different types of memory may be needed. Enhancements to the features provided by infotainment systems evolve naturally, but their implementation may result in increased costs to manufacture. In addition, the enhancements or upgrades are typically designed into the system. That is, the opportunity to add new features or applications after manufacture is either limited or non-existent. Even if software versions may be upgraded using an external port connected to flash memory, the head unit resources may not permit much feature expansion.
The increased costs that result from evolving enhancements to infotainment systems may be alleviated somewhat by providing systems with different levels of feature content that may correspond with different classes of vehicles. Infotainment systems may also be provided as user configurable extras where systems having different levels of feature content are priced accordingly. For example, an entry level system having a base level of performance capability may be provided as standard equipment, and systems with more features or higher performance capabilities may be offered at added costs as buyer selectable options.
Limitations remain with the solution involving infotainment systems at different classes with different levels of performance. The entry level infotainment system for example may not have sufficient resources to allow for upgrading. Maintenance of multiple versions of software also becomes more complicated, which adds costs. There is a need for a way of enhancing features in infotainment systems that does not result in increasing costs.